Pippin's Crush
by ArenynCai
Summary: this is a story with absolutely no plot whatsoever about a hobbit girl who's got a crush on Pippin. It's a sweet little story you might enjoy.CHAPTER 12! and now this fic is done. I know. But i have to!
1. In the Forest

A/N:(trumpet fanfare) HERE IT IS FOLKS! MY FIRST LotR FANFIC! Ok well this story is based around a time when the Ring was never heard of in the Shire.ok well I'll just let you read. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pippin (how I wish I did! How I wish!) but I do own Golly and her family which I have power over them and anything they do.  
  
  
  
"Well here we are, Golly," said Pippin as he led her to a clearing in the forest. The moon was full and bright and its light was shining through the trees onto the ground, giving it a blue hue. Golly Weatherby was holding Pippin's hand, looking admiringly into his green eyes.  
  
"Pippin, I have to go home. Mother will-". He interrupted her by putting his hand gently over her mouth. His hand was softer than she expected.  
  
"Sssh. Don't worry about her. She's probably too busy worrying about your uncle having one too many glasses of ale at his party!" At this remark they both laughed, picturing Golly's uncle jumping onto the tables and dancing a jig.  
  
"Oh, now, really Pippin. That wasn't nice. Although it is true." She laughed a little more, looking down at the ground. But when she looked up, she saw that Pippin's eyes were brighter and he was smiling that charming smile that always made her world spin.  
  
"You have the most wonderful laugh I have ever heard," said Pippin. He let go of her other hand and ran his fingers through her wavy brown hair. Golly could feel her cheeks turning red. Her heart was racing as Pippin's hand was caressing her hair. She could feel him slip an arm around her waist and gently pulling her towards his body. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw his beautiful eyes coming closer and his lips parting slightly.  
  
Golly closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers in never-ending bliss. She was still waiting for Pippin when suddenly she felt the ground shake uncontrollably.  
  
"What's happening, Pippin? Pippin?" Golly looked around frantically for he had disappeared. "Pippin! Pippin, where are you?"  
  
Somewhere she heard a voice in the forest calling her. It belonged to Pippin. "Golly! Golly!"  
  
"Pippin, I'm right here! Where are you?" The ground shook harder now and everything around her went dark but she could still hear Pippin's fading voice calling her name.  
  
  
  
What happened to Pippin? Well unfortunately, you have to keep reading!!! Mwahahaha!!! 


	2. Annoying Awkenings

A/N: Hello, its me again. Well I have nothing witty to say right now. Just read.  
  
Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN!!! I do not own Pippin (squeal) but I do own the Weatherbys.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Golly! Golly! HELLO GOLLY!"  
  
Golly had her eyes closed but she could tell she was in bed in her home, not in a forest. The voice calling her belonged to her little sister, Danielle. She could feel the bed shaking, just as the ground was. Golly pulled the sheets that were over her head down to under her eyes. She opened one eye and found Danielle jumping up and down on the bed in her nightgown. Her pigtails were flailing with every jump. She had the silliest grin on her face.  
  
"Golly! Oh Golly-wolly! You awake yet?!"  
  
"Yes, yes! Stop jumping and get off!"  
  
Danielle ignored her and continued jumping. "Golly? Did you have another dream about your little Pippy-wippy, " she asked her in a sing-song voice.  
  
"No, I didn't. Why do you think that?" Golly knew her cheeks were pink with embarrassment.  
  
Danielle jumped off the bed and onto the floor where she landed on her bottom. "Because when I came into the room, I heard you saying his name. 'Pippin, oh Pippin? Dear Pippin, where are you?'" She burst into a fit of shrill giggles and was holding her stomach.  
  
"Oh, shut up. Now get out and have breakfast. I have to get dressed."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Danielle stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and rolled her eyes at Golly.  
  
"If you don't, I'll tell Mother what you did to her posies when she was off at the market."  
  
Danielle's eyes grew wide and she ran out of the room. With little footsteps in the background, Golly sat up in her bed and looked out the window.  
  
"It was a lovely dream. Too bad it had to end so soon…and in an unusual way," she thought to herself. She thought of Pippin and the kiss that never happened.  
  
"Oh if only I weren't so shy. Even if I wasn't, Pippin still wouldn't think twice about a girl like me. I've seen how he is at the Prancing Pony. He's so flirtatious. Oh well. Better get dressed."  
  
The sun outside was just over the horizon casting orange rays into Golly's room.  
  
"What a lovely morning. It would be more lovely if I see Pippin." She stood up and got ready for her day to begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
So far so good, eh? If otherwise, please tell me. 


	3. Breakfast and a Wagonride

A/N: Hullo there friends!!! No witty remark today. Maybe later.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own… yadda yadda yadda.  
  
  
  
  
  
Golly sat down at the breakfast table with Danielle next to her. Her mother was at the stove cooking.  
  
"Good morning, Mother. Where's Father?"  
  
"He's outside trimming the grass. Do you mind going to the market later after breakfast, Golly?"  
  
"Not at all." Golly could stop by the Green Dragon and catch a glimpse of her precious Pippin. She smiled at the thought of seeing him with his curly hair and his eyes green as the grass in spring. She sighed and stared off into space. She hadn't realized that her mother was speaking to her.  
  
"… and we need tomatoes, mushrooms, apples, and potatoes. Will you remember that?  
  
"Sure. I will."  
  
"Ooh! Can I go with Golly," Danielle squealed.  
  
Golly groaned. She knew her sister would be chattering non-stop all the way to the market.  
  
"Oh no. What if she sees Pippin and tells him of my dream?" she thought horrified.  
  
"Um, maybe Danielle should stay here an help you around the house."  
  
"No. I don't want to stay here. It's all stuffy in here. I want to go to the market!"  
  
Golly gave up and decided to take her. She didn't want to hear throw another one of her tantrums.  
  
"Very well. Hurry up and eat."  
  
Danielle shoveled her food into her mouth and ran off into the yard to see what her father was up to. Golly sat there and ate her food in a more civil pace. When she ha finished she went out to the horse barn and got the wagon ready. Danielle was hyper and was climbing a tree like a crazed squirrel.  
  
"If she falls and breaks her leg, it's her own fault," thought Golly. "She isn't suppose to be climbing trees and other boyish things. How will she learn to ever grow up to be a lady, " her mother is always saying.  
  
"Danielle! Get down from there! Let's go!"  
  
"Coming!" She jumped off the tree and landed on her feet like a cat. She ran towards the wagon and hopped inside.  
  
They went down the road for a few minutes when they noticed two good friends of the family, Frodo and Samwise, taking a walk.  
  
"Hi Frodo! Hi Sam!" Danielle was waving like a rabid chipmunk.  
  
"Hello Danielle. Good morning, Golly. What are you two off to so early?" asked Frodo.  
  
"We're going to the market. Mother wanted us to pick up some things," answered Golly.  
  
"Ah, if you see Merry or Pippin on the way, tell them to come to Bag End immediately. They left an awful mess in one of Mr.Frodo's guestrooms," said Samwise.  
  
"Silly boys they are, but you can't help but to love them," said Frodo.  
  
"Hey! Speaking of Pippin, Golly –", Danielle almost blurted out everything about Golly's dream but before she could, Golly interrupted her.  
  
"Oh…uh… best be going now. Bye, Sam. Good-bye, Frodo."  
  
"Good-bye," they both called back.  
  
"Whew," thought Golly, " that was bloody close."  
  
Danielle looked back at Golly with an evil smile, proud that she had almost humiliated her big sister.  
  
"If you ever do anything like that again, not only will I tell Mother about her posies, but I'll also tell her about her antique dishes that have "mysteriously" disappeared."  
  
With this remark, Danielle was quiet for the rest of the ride to their destination.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, you've gone this far, why not go even further? Ok? Toodles! 


	4. Unexpected Rendezvous

A/N: Okie-dokie. You know the drill.  
  
  
  
They had just arrived at the market and Danielle was already complaining that she wanted to go home.  
  
"I knew you were going to be like this. Look. There are some of your little friends. Go play with them."  
  
"Ok. Don't start drooling if your see your Pippy-wippy!"  
  
"Argh." Golly had bought everything she needed except the mushrooms. She went to the mushrooms stand, but couldn't see the seller anywhere. She went along and picked the mushrooms from the basket in front of her.  
  
Suddenly Pippin popped out of nowhere from behind the stand. Golly was so startled she dropped her basket. Pippin had a mischievous grin on his face and Golly blushed.  
  
"Pippin! What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, hullo Golly. Oops," Three mushrooms fell out from under his cloak. Pippin bent down to pick them up but more fell out. He had about a dozen in a bag hidden inside his cloak.  
  
"Where did those come from," he laughed. Golly couldn't help but laugh herself.  
  
"Pippin always find a way to get what he wants," she thought.  
  
"Oh, damn. Here comes the seller. Got to hide. You'd better too if you don't want to get suspected of anything." Pippin's eyes were searching for a place to hide, licking his lips in thought.  
  
He grabbed Golly's hand and went into a shop. It was closed for elevensies and the owner forgot to lock the door.  
  
All this happened so fast Golly was confused. Outside they could hear the seller's angry cursing voice. Pippin looked out the window and lughed.  
  
"Boy, look at his face. It's as red as a tomato!"  
  
Golly stood there looking at him. Her face must have been the same color as the seller's. She was alone with Pippin, the hobbit of her dreams.  
  
Pippin turned to look at her and she immediately turned her head. She felt her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red, if that was possible.  
  
"What's wrong, Golly?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just a little confused. That's all."  
  
He laughed again and Golly felt the butterflies inside her stomach fluttering their wings.  
  
"Sorry about that. Couldn't just leave you there. You could've gotten in trouble for nothing. Or worse, you could've told on me!" He laughed again and it seemed the butterflies had increased in number and were all fluttering.  
  
"No, I wouldn't do that," she looked down at the ground, afraid that if she looked up into his eyes, Pippin could see right into her mind and know about her dreams.  
  
"Is there something interesting to look at on the ground there?" asked Pippn.  
  
Golly giggled. "No nothing."  
  
"Alright then." He sat on the floor and reached into the bag for some mushrooms.  
  
"Do you want some?" he offered.  
  
"Um…no. Thank you."  
  
"Okay. More for me." He happily munched on about two mushrooms and then he turned to Golly.  
  
"So… what have you been up to lately?"  
  
"Nothing really. What about yourself?"  
  
"Uh…pretty much the same."  
  
There was an awkward silence. It was driving Golly crazy. She wanted to say something but she was afraid she might say something stupid in front of this beautiful angel. Out of nowhere, she felt a sudden boost of self- confidence. A million thoughts were running through her head, confusing her even more.  
  
"Ok, now Golly. Here's your chance. Kiss him! Kiss him!" She hesitated. "C'mon now Golly. You know you've been waiting for ages to kiss him. Do it now! No. Not now. First tell him how you fell THEN kiss him!"  
  
Golly's eyes were darting everywhere trying to make a decision. Then with a deep long breath she turned her head towards Pippin and prayed for the best.  
  
  
  
How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie center of a tootsie pop? Whoa. Way out of subject! Please continue if you have a heart….go on. Go! NOW!!! 


	5. Revealed Emotions

A/N: Ooh the suspense. The tension! The…the…. Oh just read and see wat happens.  
  
  
  
  
  
Before she could open her mouth to say anything, Pippin kissed her. It took her awhile to realize what was happening.  
  
"Oh my goodness," she thought, " I cant believe what is happening!" Inside she was jumping with joy.  
  
Pippin ended the kiss and looked into Golly's eyes. He gave her a crooked grin and took her hand in his.  
  
"Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?"  
  
Golly shook her head, speechless from the kiss.  
  
"Ever since I saw your brown beautiful eyes at your uncle's birthday party two years ago. Since then… I've been I in love with you."  
  
Could she be hearing right? Did Peregrin Took just tell her he loved her?  
  
"Pippin…I didn't know. I've felt the same way about you. This may seem silly but…every night I've had dreams about you. Oh bless me what am I saying," Golly was blushing violently.  
  
"No, don't feel bad. It's been the same for me. You were always on my mind. You and anything alcoholic!" They both chuckled.  
  
"I'm glad we've finally told each other about our feelings." Pippin stared into Golly eyes and she was surprised to see a pink tint in his cheeks.  
  
"I would've burst if I didn't, but I'm so shy. But now I think I'm over that," said Golly. She leaned in and gave Pippin one last kiss before she had to return back to her wagon. She felt Pippin's hand behind her neck and he was pressing her lips harder onto his. Golly slowly pulled away and giggled quietly.  
  
"Pippin, I really have to go now. Plus I have to find my little sister."  
  
"Okay. I'll walk you to your wagon."  
  
They stepped out of the shop, hand in hand, when they heard little giggles coming from the bushes. Danielle and her little gang of hobbit friends leaped out and began to sing.  
  
"Pippin and Golly, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"  
  
Pippin and Golly looked at each other and saw the other blushing. The children scattered in every direction except Danielle, who was making little kissing noises behind their backs.  
  
"Danielle, take this basket and wait for me at the wagon. I'll be there in a minute," said Golly.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
" If you don't…" started Golly.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I get the picture!" She ran off to the wagon.  
  
Pippin laughed at the relationship between Golly and her sister.  
  
"Well, now I must go. Mother will wonder why I took so long."  
  
"Tell her you had to proclaim your love to a charming, handsome, irresistible hobbit on the way back."  
  
"Why not? 'Tis true."  
  
Pippin had walked her to the wagon and helped her onto it.  
  
"Well, Peregrin Took, I shall see you tomorrow. Good-bye."  
  
"Bye," He waved at them down the road. Even thought he was just a tiny figure in the distance, Golly could still see his green eyes glittering in the sun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: * sniff* That was too sweet. If ya want more tell me. See that little button right below his this that sez " click to review"? PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON! * ahem* thank you. 


	6. Tricks

A/N: Took me awhile to come up with an idea for this chapter, but with the help of my little friend, I will be unstoppable!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! Now this chapter sort of about Pippin and not Golly…um…enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that same day, Pippin went by the Weatherby house to visit Golly. Mrs. Weatherby was outside watering her sprouting flowers. Danielle was also outside playing with the dirt. She was the first to notice Pippin.  
  
"Hi, Pippin. If you're looking for Golly, she's in the backyard."  
  
Mrs. Weatherby turned around to greet him. "Good afternoon, Peregrin. How are you today?"  
  
"I am fine, thank you. And yourself?"  
  
"I am well." She looked at Danielle who had gotten her knees and her dress dirty. "Look at your dress, you silly girl. And look at your hands and knees! Go one inside and take a bath."  
  
"Oh, I hate taking baths. Can't I take one later? I…I seem to be allergic to them."  
  
"Now!" Mrs. Weatherby put her hands on her hips and pointed towards the house. Danielle obeyed her mother and walk with her shoulders hunched and dragged her feet.  
  
Mrs. Weatherby turned to talk to Pippin. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"I came to visit Golly. May I?"  
  
"Of course. She's out in the back. Good day, Peregrin."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weatherby. Good day." He walked along the little path of stones that led to the backyard. He saw Golly sitting on a stool washing clothes and hanging them on a line. Her back was to him and was oblivious of his presence. She was humming a song that was unfamiliar to Pippin and her voice was hypnotizing to him. Pippin stared at her for a while, the sun shining giving her a gold halo around her. He took a step forward and his toe bumped into a bucket of water. He looked up to see if Golly noticed. She didn't. Then Pippin had an idea.  
  
He cupped his hands and filled them with water from the bucket. He crept up slowly and quietly toward Golly. Then he splashed the water on the back her neck.  
  
She shrieked and jumped at the surprise of cold water running down her back. Her ears went red with anger and turned around to see who done it. She found Pippin on the ground in a fit of giggles holding his stomach for support. Irritably she grabbed the bucket and dumped all the water on Pippin. He stopped laughing, his mouth opened in shock. Now it was Golly's turn to laugh. He stood up and shook all the water out of his curly hair.  
  
"Thank you for that bath but I already took one before I came by." he said.  
  
"Well, I thought your deserved it what with that dirty trick of yours."  
  
Pippin smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. You were too much of an easy target. You know how I am. Forgive and forget?"  
  
"Alright, I forgive you but I don't know about the 'forget' part. I might have some dirty tricks of my own, so you better watch your back."  
  
"Nuh-uh. I'm too fast for you. Hey, could we go inside and dry up? I'm freezing."  
  
"Okay. Father might lend you some of his clothes but they might be a bit large on you."  
  
"C'mon. I'm not that puny, am I?"  
  
Golly didn't say anything but looked at him and rolled her eyes. Pippin scoffed at this comment. They went inside and Mrs. Weatherby saw them, mainly Pippin, dripping wet.  
  
"Good Heavens! What happened to you?"  
  
"Oh…um… Pippin was being his clumsy self, tripped, and fell into the basin I was using to wash clothes. I was helping him out of the basin an managed to get myself a little wet."  
  
" 'Tis true," added Pippin.  
  
"Well, Pippin, stay here and I'll fetch you some blankets. And I'm sure my husband won't mind if I spare you some clothes of his. Golly, go change into something dry."  
  
Mrs. Weatherby shuffled off to get what he needed. Golly went into her room to quickly change and came back to the kitchen where Pippin was waiting.  
  
"That was fun, wasn't it? Shall we do it again some other time?" laughed Golly.  
  
Mrs. Weatherby came back and gave Pippin the blankets and the clothes. "There. That should do it. You can return the clothes tomorrow. You may go to the washroom and change in there if you like.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weatherby." He went down the hall and changed his clothes. He found that Golly was right about her father's clothes. They were at least 3 sizes to big. Pippin put on the pants, pulled them up, but they just fell back down. He laughed and tightened his belt. "Wouldn't want that to happen outside in public, now, would I?" He then put on the shirt and the sleeves were a bit too long. "Oh well. It's a lot better than walking around with wet clothes." He stepped out holding clothes that were dripping on the rug.  
  
"Give those to me, dear," said Mrs. Weatherby, " I'll wash and dry them for you. They will be ready tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weatherby. I'll be on my way now. Good-bye everyone." He headed for the door and Golly followed him. They went outside and walked to the gate.  
  
"Golly, would you like to go with me to a little gathering? Me, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and his girlfriend are going to have a little bonfire tomorrow evening."  
  
" Sure. I would love to come." She beamed at the invitation.  
  
"Great! I've got to go to Bag End and help Sam with Frodo's garden. He's been complaining that I never help with him. Sam's always whining."  
  
"Alright. Good-bye, Pippin. Until then."  
  
"Until then." Pippin closed the gate and started walking. He was whistling the song that Golly was humming. He walked to the forest to gather the firewood needed for tomorrow evening.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok right now is when I have absolutely no idea what to write so it might be awhile before the next chapter is posted up. 


	7. Before the Bonfire

A/N: *crowd goes wild as I walk on stage* Quiet. Quiet. Ok you guys. Here is the 7th chapter. So…I guess…you should read it now. Ok? Um…bye! *waves to crowd as they go wild again*  
  
It's me again. Hi….um…just wanted you to know that this chapter is about Pippin. Ok? Bye.  
  
  
  
Pippin woke up that day to a tantalizing aroma of breakfast. Even though the door to his room was closed, the smell of bacon wafted through the crack under the door. He sat up in bed and saw across the room that Merry was still asleep. Merry was muttering something in his sleep and a big grin spread over his face. Pippin knew he was dreaming about his girlfriend, Andrea. Pippin tiptoed over, carefully trying not to wake Merry up. He hovered over Merry and put his mouth close to his ear. Pippin tried hard not to laugh at what he was about to do.  
  
"Andrea, the beauty of the stars cannot compare to the beauty of your eyes," Merry muttered. Pippin thought this was the corniest thing he has ever heard and pulled his head back as he desperately held in his laughter. Then he leaned in again to Merry's ear.  
  
"Why, Merry, nobody's ever said anything like that to me," he said in his best impersonation of Andrea. "You are the sweetest hobbit that I've ever met."  
  
"You know it, sweetie. Now how about a little kiss," Merry puckered up his lips, turned around, and planted a wet kiss on Pippin's cheek. Pippin jumped back and gave a yell.  
  
"AAAH! Sickening!" He brushed his cheek until it was red and sore. His face contorted with disgust. All his yelling woke up Merry who was dumbly looking around trying to figure out what was happening. "Cheek…so…dirty! Ack!"  
  
"What's wrong with you, Pip?"  
  
"You kissed me! Ack, you kissed me right on the cheek!"  
  
Merry's eyes grew wide with disgust. "Me? Kissed you? Ugh! I'd rather eat rabbit turd!"  
  
"Do you have a match? I have to burn my cheek to disinfect it!"  
  
"If I did, I would burn my mouth! God, what were you doing anyways being so close to me?"  
  
"I was going to play a prank on you, but then you had to get all mushy!" Pippin shuddered. "I'm going to take a scolding hot bath." He gathered his of essentials and ran toward the bathroom.  
  
It was over thirty minutes before Merry began banging impatiently on the bathroom door. "Hurry up, will you, Pip! I have to go meet Andrea at the Green Dragon in an hour!" Just as he when he was about to hit the door, Pippin swung it open and Merry's fist came down on his head.  
  
"That's my only head, you ass!"  
  
"Sorry, Pip," laughed Merry, " get out of the way or I'll injure the other thing you've only got one of!" Pippin yelped and got out of Merry's way as he was told to do. Pippin headed down the hall to the kitchen where the smell of breakfast was growing thicker. Sam had arrived and Frodo was already up. Sam was cooking breakfast and Frodo was setting the table.  
  
"Good morning, fellows. What's cooking?" said Pippin as he rested his feet on the table.  
  
"Oh the usual. Fried eggs, hotcakes, bacon, toast, fruit. Nothing out of the ordinary," answered Sam.  
  
"Pippin, please. Take your feet off of the table. Help me with the plates will you. And please don't drop them like you did last time." said Frodo.  
  
Pippin helped out Frodo, Merry came in and sat down, and breakfast was served. They ate and stopped sometimes to talk. Pippin was thinking about the bonfire that was planned for that evening. Well, he was mainly thinking about seeing Golly tonight at the bonfire. Sam got up and looked out the window. He saw the sun peeping through the clouds.  
  
"I hope it doesn't rain and ruin our gathering. The sky looks gray." worried Sam. "Pippin did you get the firewood like you said you would?"  
  
"Of course I did. I made a little pile in the clearing in the forest. It's all ready," answered Pippin.  
  
"Well, Pippin and I better go and pick some more scrumptious mushrooms from the fields. Can't ever have enough mushrooms," said Merry. "Let's go, Pip." They both grabbed their cloaks and went on their way.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, I was gonna make this chapter a little longer but I've run out of ideas. You'll just have to wait until next time I update. Sorry. Buh-bye! 


	8. A Play Date

A/N: Hullo there once again my little friends! Well, I finally wrote chapter 8. I wrote most of it during US history (zzzzzzzzz).X_x How interesting. This is more important then the Whiskey Rebellion! Ok well here it is. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I may not own Pippin, Frodo, Sam, and Merry (from previous chapters and some not written yet) but I do own the Weatherbys and the little hobbit children. They will be my little entertaining monkeys.  
  
  
  
It was after breakfast and Golly was helping her mother with the gardening. Mrs. Weatherby was pulling weeds out of her flowerbed and Golly was trimming the hedges. Her mother was humming a sweet tune and then sang softly:  
  
How sweet and fertile is the earth  
  
The Sun is rising, a new day at birth  
  
The dew drops like diamonds in the grass  
  
What a beautiful sight for this hobbit lass  
  
Golly knew this song since she was little and joined in with her mother.  
  
The leaves are swaying and a breeze in blowing  
  
A cool little river is where the water is flowing  
  
A sweet scent is rising from the wildflowers  
  
And now it is time to have tea for this hour.  
  
"Now that's not a bad idea," said Mrs.Weatherby wiping the sweat off her brow. "I think this is enough gardening for today, don't you think so?"  
  
"Indeed I do," answered Golly, "My muscles are sore. After tea I shall take a nice long nap."  
  
"Not too long. Your father and I will be visiting the Burrowses for awhile and Danielle's friends will be coming over for a play date."  
  
"Oh no not those brats! They drive me crazy! Why can't they stay at their own home and pester their parents?"  
  
"Because…they did that last week. Oh, be a good sport and watch them. Please."  
  
"All right, fine. But I won't like it." Golly look up at the grayish-blue sky and prayed, "Please please give me strength." Mrs.Weatherby went into the house to boil water for tea. Danielle came running in, bumping into her mother who spilled some water from the kettle.  
  
"Are they here yet? Are they?"  
  
"Who are you talking about, silly girl," laughed Mrs.Weatherby.  
  
"My friends. Are they here yet?" Before her mother could answer, she dashed off into the garden where she saw Golly.  
  
"Golly, will you play with us? We're going to play a new game called 'Blind Man's Bluff.' Please? Pretty please?" She stuck out her bottom lip and made her eyes water (a little trick she mastered). Golly knew that if she said "no", Danielle would make herself cry, run to their mother, and tell a ridiculous lie that Golly had slapped her. She wasn't in the mood for that so she had no other choice but to say "yes."  
  
"Fine, I'll play with you and your friends, but this will be the last and only time I will." Danielle squealed and then saw her friends running towards the gate. There were about four little hobbit children. Three of them were girls named Beth, Sara, and Angelica and the other was a boy named Robert. The girls had gone flower picking earlier and had dandelions ridiculously sticking out of their hair. The little lad was holding a stick like a sword and swinging it at imaginary monsters. Golly smiled at this but quickly frowned remembering that she had to watch them for the next two hours. Then Golly had also remembered about the gathering with Pippin that night. At least she had something to look forward to.  
  
"Oh, I hope Mother and Father don't take their time at the Burrowses," thought Golly. "Hopefully they take longer than needed."  
  
The happy squeals of laughter had broken her train of thought. The children were chasing each other around Golly. She stuck out an arm to barricade them in order to stop them and they all ran into each other. They got up and ran again. Golly was annoyed and balled up her fists and her side. She rolled her eyes and slowly walked away from them, trying not to make quick sudden movements. The little hobbits were still chasing each other before they noticed Golly was gone and sitting on the porch. They ran to her saying, "A game! A game! Let's play a game!"  
  
"All right. What shall we play," said Golly without much enthusiasm. They all shouted different answers.  
  
"Hide-and-seek!" shouted Sara.  
  
"Ring around the Rosie!" shouted Angelica.  
  
"Blind Man's Bluff!" shouted Robert. They all shouted in agreement. "Yes! Blind Man's Bluff!" Danielle ran inside the house to fetch a handkerchief they could use for a blindfold and she appeared again on the porch.  
  
"All right, who wants to be blindfolded first?" Five little hands pierced through the air waving frantically. The children all yelled in unison, "Me! Me! Pick me!"  
  
"Okay to settle this, I'll close my eyes and point at someone. Whoever my finger lands on will go first." She did so and it landed on Robert who quickly got the blindfold on. Golly decided to go into the house and sweep the kitchen but before she could take a step inside, Danielle yelled out in protest.  
  
"Golly! I thought you were going to play with us!"  
  
"Wait a minute. I have to…"  
  
Danielle and her friends began chanting, "Play with us! Play with us!" and were stomping their feet on the ground. Golly couldn't take anymore of it so she surrendered with her hands up in the air.  
  
"Aah! Okay! I'll play! Robert, put the blindfold back on."  
  
"No, Golly," said Robert, " it's your turn." He held up the blindfold up to her."  
  
"Oh no not me." As soon as Golly finished saying this, the children started wailing.  
  
"Damn brats always get their way," thought Golly. "Fine! I'll put on the blindfold," she did so and said, " and don't spin me around so fast. I get nauseous easily." The children completely ignored this and spun her as fast as they could. "Should've never told them that," thought Golly as she heard giggles and scattered footsteps around her. She staggered a bit but regained her balance. She wanted to get this over with and quickly tried to tag someone.  
  
At that moment, Pippin walked up to the Weatherbys gate and saw golly blindfolded with her arms stretched out in front of her. Danielle came running up to Pippin and opened her mouth wide to say something but he cut her off.  
  
"Ssh." He pointed towards Golly and whispered to the children to keep quiet. They didn't know what he was going to do but the sparkle in his eyes told them he was going to do something.  
  
Golly was dumbly waving her arms around trying to catch someone but all the children were behind Pippin who was slowly creeping towards her, careful not to get tagged. He walked up behind Golly and spun her around twice.  
  
"Aah! Guys, stop that! Robert is that you?" Pippin spun her around once more and gave her a firm peck on the lips. Golly stood stunned and the children were still behind Pippin making gagging noises and holding their stomach.  
  
"Um…Robert I really hope that wasn't you." She tore off her blindfold and saw Pippin in front of her face grinning from ear to ear. "Hullo, love!"  
  
"Pippin, I'm beginning to grow tired of your little tricks, but you just remember, I'll get my revenge," Golly said playfully.  
  
"No, I don't think so," he said. "Besides your still 'it'! Haven't tagged anybody yet!" Before he could run off, Golly grabbed his arm, pulled him to the ground, pinned him down, and tapped his forehead. "No, I believe you're the one who is 'it', Master Took." Golly gave him a smug grin as she stood up and looked down at him.  
  
"Well done, well done. Seems to me that the champion has met his challenger."  
  
"Thank you," said Golly as she curtsied to an imaginary audience. "Now you'll have to excuse me, I have a kitchen. Could you stay out here and watch the children, Pippin?"  
  
"Sure. Why not? We'll have a jolly time, won't we lassies?" Robert looked at him unhappily with his hands on his hips. "And laddies," added Pippin.  
  
Golly went inside, took the broom into her hands and swept. Outside she could hear high-pitched squeals and shrieks, most of them coming from Pippin because the children were climbing on him and playfully pulling his hair. Golly shook her head, laughed, and continued sweeping.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ah, well, you'll have to wait until Friday when I update again. Y'all who reviewed are now my very good friends. And the rest who haven't….. I know where you live. J/K! Buh-byez!!! ^_^ 


	9. At the Bonfire

A/N: Hey ya'll!!! Haven't been on the computer for a looooong time! So finally!!!!! Here is the 9th chapter! I am so happy that I can finally share it with y'all! Oh and thanx EleorCira for free advertisements! And the awesome birthday present! 4-27 be my birthday! WHOOHOO! Ok so…sorry! LET'S GET ON WITH THE SHOW!! ER…STORY!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda blah blah shabba doo…?  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was setting and Golly as putting on her prettiest dress. She was standing on front of her mirror deciding whether to leave her hair down or to put it up in pigtails. She looked out of the window and saw the leaves on the trees outside were somewhat swaying. She decided to not leave her hair down. As she went to her drawer to get two green ribbons, Danielle came in and sat on Golly's bed. She too started playing with her hair.  
  
"Where are you going?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Somewhere. Nowhere in particular." answered Golly  
  
"Nuh-uh! You're going to see Pippin in the forest and then you're going to kiss and then….then…" She couldn't come up with anything more to say so she shut up.  
  
"So, is there anything wrong with kissing someone you like?"  
  
"YES!" shouted Danielle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everything! It is disgusting. It's unsani…unsanit…it's not clean!" With this she added her ever famous gagging sound and clamped her hands around her throat and fell back on the bed. Golly rolled her eyes, laughed, and went back to finishing her hair. Danielle sat up with a serious look on her face with questioning eyes.  
  
"Golly? Are you going to marry Pippin?" Golly paused for a moment, both shocked and pleased with the question. She hadn't really given much thought about it. Was she going to marry him? She has known Pippin since she was little and she's been in love with him for three years. She could see herself growing old with him. Maybe they'll have children…five little hobbits, all of them with bright, playful eyes just like they're father. They'll be name…  
  
"Golly? You haven't answered me. Are you?" Danielle interrupted Golly's train of thought. She turned to look at Danielle who was waiting eagerly yet patiently for the answer.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not." Golly paused again. "Would you like for me to marry him?"  
  
Danielle laughed. "Oh yes! I think having Pippin as a big brother would be lots of fun. Then together we would wreak havoc in the Shire!"  
  
"Then I don't know who to feel bad for: Mother or the people in Shire!" laughed Golly. She stood back and looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she was gone. Everything was perfect. Before she went through the door she grabbed her shawl in case it got cooler outside later on.Golly said good-bye to her parents and waited outside on the steps. She looked up at the indigo night sky and stars were coming out. There was one that was shining brighter than all the other ones. A small cool breeze was blowing and brushing against Golly's warm cheek. She pulled the shawl around her. She heard the gate squeak and saw Pippin walking towards her.  
  
"Hullo, love. All ready to go?" said Pippin. He was wearing a green tunic, brown breeches and his favorite blue-green coat with brass buttons.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go." She held his arm as they walked to Bag End to meet with the rest of that gang before they go off to the forest.  
  
"Ah, good evening, Miss Golly," said Frodo as they walked in. "Don't you look lovely tonight."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hope you like mushrooms because we have more than enough for all of us," said Sam. The mention of mushrooms reminded Golly of the time when Pippin first kissed her a few days ago. She blushed and said, "That's good. I love mushrooms."  
  
"Hey, Pip! D'you hear that? Sounds like she's perfect for you!," laughed Merry whose arm was around his girlfriend, Andrea.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot. Golly this is Andrea, Merry's girl," said Pippin. Golly shook her hand and said hello.  
  
"So are we all set? Sam, did you get the ale from the cellar?," asked Frodo.  
  
"Sure do, Mr.Frodo. We've got everything," answered Sam. The six left Bag End and headed towards the forest to a clearing. The air was cooler in the forest and the leaves above their heads were rustling and the wind blew. They came to the clearing and already there was a pile of firewood. Frodo lit it and Sam gathered the food from his bag. They had brought some bread, cheese, mushrooms, potatoes, some fruit, and three bottles of ale from Bilbo's wine stash. Frodo had brought a book written by Bilbo and was about his holiday with the elves. (Bilbo had just gotten back from Rivendell earlier and was at the Green Dragon Inn). Pippin, Golly, Merry, and Andrea sat down on logs that were laying around the fire. They started roasting the mushrooms and potatoes and were talking as they waited. An hour and a half had passed and they were having the time of their lives. Andrea had brought her flute and she and Merry were singing songs. Everybody joined in, clapped their hands, stomped their feet, and danced. Pippin twirled Golly until she was dizzy and fell down laughing.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Sam. "We're out of mushrooms. And we've only got half a bottle of ale left."  
  
"No, not the ale," cried Merry then burst out laughing.  
  
"I'll go find some more mushrooms in the forest but I might need some help," said Pippin winking at Golly. "I heard Golly hear is an expert at finding them. Why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Sure, I'll go," said Golly. Her knees felt wobbly as she stood up to go with Pippin. They walked until the bonfire was a tiny flicker of orange light in the distance and the happy chatting was hard to hear. Pippin sat down on a large tree stump and patted the spot next to him indicating for Golly to sit down. She sat down, pulling her shawl tight around her shoulders. It was cold away from the fire and Golly's teeth were chattering. Pippin, being the gentle-hobbit the he is, pulled of his coat and swung it around Golly. She stopped shivering and laid her head on Pippin's warm shoulder.  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight," whispered Pippin looking through the tree tops toward the now black sky dotted with specks of silver. All Golly could do was sigh and look up at Pippin's face. She just couldn't get over his wonderful green eyes. Pippin turned his head towards her and smiled as she adverted her eyes, blushing.  
  
"You know…earlier today…Danielle asked me the silliest question I've ever been asked," said Golly sitting up.  
  
"What'd she ask?"  
  
"She asked me…she asked me if I was going to marry you."  
  
"And why is that so silly?," asked Pippin pretending to be hurt, sticking out his bottom lip like a sad little puppy.  
  
Golly laughed. "I don't know. I've just never thought of it. Never thought of who'd I marry. I guess I should put more thought into it."  
  
"Well…what kind of person would you marry?" Pippin stared ahead hoping that Golly wouldn't see the hopefulness in his eyes.  
  
"Hmm…good question. He would have to be caring…funny…carefree at the appropriate times, gentle, has to know how to cheer me up when I'm down, and have lovely bright green eyes," she said looking at Pippin who perked up his head. They both looked at each other and laughed. Pippin bent over to pick some mushrooms he had spotted near the tree stump they were sitting on. He looked at them cautiously and then when he thought they were all right, he took a nibble of it. They were fine.  
  
"So," said Golly. "Ready to go back to the bonfire?"  
  
"Yes but we better take some mushrooms with us. We don't want to upset the others." Pippin picked a couple from a large group and put them in the pocket of his coat, which Golly was still wearing. Pippin took her hand in his and they both walked back to the bonfire. They had gone a few yards when Pippin had a sharp stabbing pain in his stomach. He fell forward on his knees, eyes tightly shut, holding on to his stomach.  
  
"Pippin? What's wrong?!" Golly dropped beside him. She held his hand which was cold and clammy. She let go and felt his forehead. He broke out into a cold sweat and was shivering.  
  
"Get…Merry," gasped Pippin. He rolled over on his side and was moaning. Golly ran towards the bonfire, almost tripping on her own feet.  
  
"Merry! Merry!" She ran towards him and grabbed him by his collar.  
  
"Steady on! What in the Shire is going on?!"  
  
"Pippin…he's sick…he needs your help," said Golly between pants.  
  
"What? Where is he?" Golly pointed in the direction where Pippin was. Merry ran off followed by Golly and the others.  
  
Pippin was on the ground, moaning, and shivering. His stomach pains ceased and his chills had gotten worse.  
  
"Pip, buddy. What happened?"  
  
"My stomach….it hurts me so badly," moaned Pippin.  
  
"What? Was it something you ate?" Pippin nodded his head slowly and shut his eyes again when another severe sharp pain hit him. He curled up into a ball as if that would make the pain go away. Merry looked up at Golly.  
  
"Did he eat anything when he was with you?"  
  
"No. Nothing. Wait, he did eat some of these." She took out a mushroom from the pocket and handed it to Merry who inspected it carefully.  
  
"These look like normal edible mushrooms except for this…" He pointed under the mushrooms cap where there were big dark gray spots. "These are extremely poisonous."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" shouted Frodo. "Let's take him to Bag End. I know something that can help him." Andrea went to put out the fire and Frodo and Sam gently lifted Pippin and carried him to Bag End. They ran quickly but lightly, trying not to move Pippin so much. Golly was running beside them holding on to Pippin's clammy hand. Frodo and Sam were just outside the gate when Pippin let out a small cry. They gently laid him down on the grass. Golly knelt beside him brushing the damp curls from his forehead.  
  
"Oh, Pip. Why did you have to eat those mushrooms?" Golly's eyes were filled with tears of worry. Pippin looked up at her. His face was pale and smiled weakly.  
  
"I was hungry I guess." He laughed softly but stopped suddenly when it sent another stab in his stomach. He shut his eyes again to bear the pain. The tears were falling down Golly's cheek. She squeezed his hand and lightly kissed his forehead.  
  
"Don't worry, Pip," she whispered. "It'll go away soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *sniffle * I made myself cry. Poor Pip. *ahem * So what will happen to my precious Pippin? Well you'll just have to wait. I probably wont be on for a long long long long long long etc… time. But I'll really really try to finish the 10th chapter today. Buh-bye! And please review! Haven't had one in the longest time! 


	10. A Close Call

A/N: FINALLY!!!!! I AM FREE!!! THAT RHYMES! Sorry! I'm finally un- grounded! And no longer going to that cheap ass middle school!!! And its summer which means all my time will be devoted to my stories! Don't they feel special?! Ok well here's the 10th chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Is there any more need for this?  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo, Sam, and Merry had laid Pippin down on a bed in one of the many rooms of Bag End . Pippin yelled for chamber pot and became sick in it. Sam carried it away trying hard to smell or look into the pot.  
  
"Um…wait a minute. I'll be right back. I have to look for something," said Frodo as he ran out of the room. Merry and Andrea were bundling Pippin up in blankets to stop him from shivering. Golly was drying his pale face with handkerchief. Pippin looked up at her. His eyes had lost their brightness and now had a gray tint.  
  
"Golly, its so dark and cold in here," whispered Pippin. Golly, puzzled, looked at him. There were lamps everywhere and the fireplace was blazing. Then she thought of something horrible.  
  
"Oh no," she whispered.  
  
"What," asked Merry and Andrea in unison.  
  
"The poison's affecting his eyesight. He's going blind. He needs help." She looked back at Pippin. His eyes had rolled back into his head and all Golly could see were the white of the eyes. Frodo came in holding a small round bottle with a clear-bluish liquid inside. He rushed over to Pippin's and opened his mouth. Before Frodo could pour anything Pippin's whole body went into spasms Sam ran over to Pippin's other side and held his head firmly between his hands.  
  
"Open his mouth," cried Frodo. Merry came over and opened Pippin's mouth.  
  
"Sit him up so he wont choke," ordered Sam. Merry did and Frodo poured the liquid into Pippin's mouth. Pippin felt the icy cold liquid run down his throat. It tasted like water but it had the strong essence of alcohol. The pain in his stomach was subsiding and his muscles were relaxing. His eyelids felt heavy and was extremely drowsy. In a matter of seconds Pippin fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"What did you give him," asked Golly, looking at Pippin sleeping peacefully now and his face no longer pale.  
  
"It's was an elixir that Bilbo was given by the elves in Rivendell awhile ago. It is a powerful and can rid anyone of even the deadliest poisons," answered Frodo. He looked towards the bed. "Good thing I remembered ol' Bilbo had it or poor Pip where would've been in serious trouble. He's out cold right now but he'll be awake by maybe noon."  
  
Merry was at the foot at the bed and let out a long yawn. "I'm so sleepy." He noticed Andrea next to him who was also yawning. "C'mon, sleepyhead. I'll walk you home."  
  
"No that's ok. You just go to bed. Goodnight Merry, Sam, Frodo, and Golly. If I don't see Pip tomorrow tell him that I hope he feels well." She led herself out and they heard the front door close.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed now. Goodnight everyone," Merry said.  
  
"Oh, all our stuff is back in the forest," said Sam. "I'll go and fetch them. Be right back." Then he hurried off and grabbed a lamp before he got out of the door.  
  
"Well, Golly," said Frodo, " I guess I'll walk you home."  
  
"No…um…I would like to stay here for awhile and look after Pip, that is if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. You may even spend the night here if you'd like. I'll fix up a bed for you then I'll make tea. Would you like some?"  
  
"Thank you but no." Frodo shrugged his shoulders and stepped out of the room. Golly pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. She took Pippin's hand which was warm and a little damp. She watched his chest rise and fall with every sleepy breath he took. Outside she heard the soft rumble of thunder far, far off in the distance and the crickets chirping in the garden. The sounds of nature made her drowsy and she was soon nodding off to sleep. She rested her head on the bed and drifted off to a land of dreams, still holding on the Pippin's hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pippin's eyes fluttered open around an hour before dawn. He looked around, wondering where he was. He immediately recognized the room and fell back on the pillows. He had a headache and his eyes were a little sore when he moved them. Pippin looked down and saw Golly by his side sleeping and holding his hand. He smiled and with his other hand he brushed a few strands of her brown hair away from her face. He ran his finger lightly along her cheek trying to make her twitch. Golly did, stirred, and was still again, not letting go of his hand. Pippin tried to free his hand from her grasp but she held on tightly. He laughed softly. Then he sat up, bent over her, and kissed her lips, nothing more than a feathery brush of his own. Golly stirred again and woke up. She saw Pippin fully awake and smiled.  
  
"Hullo love," greeted Pippin. " Sleep well?"  
  
"Pip, you're alright," exclaimed Golly. Then very quickly she said, " I was so worried about you. I honestly thought you were going to die! You probably would've been very close if you hadn't drunk Bilbo's elf elixir. I was so worried. You were so cold and I was so frightened and I didn't want to lose you 'cos I love you so so much and then when I was asleep I had a terrible, terrible nightmare that you had died…and…I'm so glad you're alright." She heaved a big sigh and tears were welling up again in her brown eyes.  
  
"C'mere. Clam down." Golly climbed onto the bed and lay next to Pippin with her head resting on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and caressed her hair. "There, there. I'm all right. It was a bad idea to eat those mushrooms. But you always learn from your mistakes, right?"  
  
"Yes. Even if they are deadly. But I can't forget how cold you were. It was so unnatural for the body to be like that. And then you almost went blind." Single tears were streaming down her face. Pippin lifted up her chin and wiped away the last tear with his thumb and kissed her again.  
  
"I'm all right. I'm not going to die. I feel spectacular except my head hurts a little. And I'm kinda hungry. Hmm…the sun's coming up so Sam should be here in awhile to fix Frodo some breakfast then to do some garden work. Maybe you could stay for breakfast."  
  
"Oh no," gasped Golly. " Mother must be worried to death! I never came home last night! I must get over there quickly and tell her where I've been. I'll be back soon!" Golly ran out of the room as fast she could. Seconds later she ran back in and gave Pippin and firm kiss. "Don't eat any mushrooms 'till I get back," she laughed and ran back out again. Pippin laughed, sank into the pillows, and closed his eyes as the rays of sunlight burst into the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How sweet. Well now that y'all know that Pip's fine and not dead, you can go on with your lives. BUT BEFORE YOU DO THAT YOU HAVE REVIEW!!! I live off of them….i breathe them….i feed on them….they are my life….. ô_o……*ahem* I'm coming off as desperate, aren't I? Yeah, sorry. Ok well expect the next chapter soon!!! Buh-bye!!!  
  
  
  
PS: As a token of my gratitude for EleorCira for that free advertisement, I will allow her some free advertising space. So if you stumbled onto this story, I would advise you to read EleorCira's work. It's great and entertaining…like entertaining monkeys on a summer day!!! If that made sense, you are a sad strange little person. LIKE A HOBBIT! Ok I'll shut up now. Buh-bye!!! 


	11. Paranoid Mothers and Chess Games

A/N: Hull again!!! Well today is the third day of my summer vacation and it is so boring! I can't go out anywhere cuz some people are too over protective. Oh well. So if your reading this…which you are…look at my profile, find my AIM sn and IM me! But you don't have to…but it would be nice to have someone and not a computer to talk to…right. Ok! Enjoy the chapter! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Golly ran down the road, burst through the gate and towards her home. Mrs. Weatherby, who was sitting at the table drinking her tea nervously wondering where her eldest daughter was, jumped out of her seat and bombarded Golly with questions.  
  
"Golly! Where in heaven's good name have you been? Are you aware that you never came home last night?"  
  
"Mother…"  
  
"Do you know what it is like to wake up and not find your daughter in bed or in any of the rooms? Or even outside?"  
  
"Please, mother…," Golly said in vain but her Mrs. Weatherby continued, pacing back and forth throwing her hands in the air to emphasize every word.  
  
"I was terrified! So many thoughts ran through my mind! You could've been dead, drowned in the brook! You could've gotten lost in the Old Forest, though I don't know why because you'll never go in there. Or you could've been knocked out unconscious and then get eaten by rabid wolves!"  
  
"Ma…"  
  
"Of course that would be silly because there aren't any wolves around here but still…"  
  
"Mother, quiet!" shouted Golly. Mrs. Weatherby stopped with a shocked expression. She opened her mouth to object but Golly held up her hand to stop her before she could say anything.  
  
"As I have been trying to say, Mother, I am fine and nothing happened to me. I was at Bag End …,"  
  
"And what were you doing there, pray tell? Hmm? Off with that Pippin fellow, I suppose. I always thought he was such a decent lad…"  
  
"It was nothing like that, Mother," groaned Golly. "But it did have something to do with Pippin." So Golly sat down with her mother and told her of what had happened the previous night. Danielle came in the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and sat down at the table with Golly and her mother. Not really aware of what was happening, she just propped her elbows onto the table and listened to the rest of Golly's story. After Golly had finished, Mrs. Weatherby looked back at her with eyes of concern for Pippin.  
  
"Well is he all right now?," she asked.  
  
"Yes, yes he's fine. He's just a little sore"  
  
"Ya know what? I think the real reason he got sick was from kissing you and getting your germs," said Danielle with an as-a-matter-of-fact expression. Golly didn't say and stuck her tongue out at her little sister.  
  
"Well I'd lke to go back and see how Pip is doing. Just letting you know so that you wont have another paranoid fit." Golly told her mother.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Okay but aren't you going to have breakfast?"  
  
"Oh yes but I'll be having it over at Frodo's. Good-bye!" Golly stood up and went on her way. As soon as she closed the door, she heard Danielle through an open window.  
  
"I still think Golly is what made Pippin sick, Mama."  
  
"Oh stop that, Danielle and go wash your face," Said her mother.  
  
Golly laughed and made her way to Bag End. As she opened the round door, the smell of breakfast hit her. She made her way to the kitchen to see if she could help in some way and saw Sam already preparing some plates on a tray, most likely for Pippin.  
  
"Ah, good morning, Miss Golly! Did you sleep well?," he asked.  
  
"Somewhat. I'll take the tray to Pip, Sam."  
  
"Thank you. That will give me some time to cook some more food for Mr. Fodo, Merry, and myself. I've cooked enough for all of us but Pippin has such an appetite which surprised after that lil' episode last night," he laughed. "Will you be joining us, Miss Golly?"  
  
"I will only if it's not too much trouble."  
  
"Trouble? No, not at all. The more the merrier," Sam said with a wide smile. He went back to the stove to continue cooking.  
  
Golly smiled back, picked up the heavy tray, and carried it to Pippin's room. She found Merry there with him playing chess on the bed.  
  
"Well well, Pip," said Merry, taking Pippin's bishop. "Either I'm getting better or…mm, no I am getting better. Actually I always have been!"  
  
"Can't argue with that, Merry, except I may have two words in mind." Pippin took his black knight and captured Merry's queen which won him the game. He looked up at Merry and smiled sheepishly. "Checkmate."  
  
"What? How…but I…I had a very good strategy all planned out!"  
  
"And it was a great strategy…for me that is!"  
  
Merry just glared at him. "And 'checkmate' is one word, genius."  
  
"Doesn't matter. It's still checkmate! The black knight always conquers! So…I belive you have something you owe me." Pippin held out his hand like a toddler would asking his mother for another cookie.  
  
Mumbling under his breath, Merry reluctantly fished out of his pocket a pouch full of pipe-weed and gave it to Pippin. He hopped off the bed and walked out of the room, grumbling something about "a new strategy" and about "the time coming soon". Golly laughed and set the tray of food on a small nearby table.  
  
"Nice victory although I don't think Merry took it well," she said.  
  
"No, he's always like that. He never wants to admit that he's a sore loser. So, what did you bring me," said Pippin sniffing the air.  
  
"Breakfast. Or maybe about 4 breakfasts."  
  
"Only four?" he laughed, clearing the chessboard off the bed. Golly brought the tray over carefully and set it in front of Pippin. Sam's curly head popped into the doorway.  
  
"Miss Golly, your breakfast is ready. I think you might want to hurry before Merry eats it all," laughed Sam.  
  
"Thank you, Sam. I'll be there in a moment." Sam nodded and disappered back to the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you eat here with me," said Pippin. Then he stuck out his bottom lip to convince Golly. "It does get kind of lonely in here."  
  
"Alright," she said. "I'll be right back." She went back to the kitchen and brought her plate back to Pippin's room to spend a peaceful breakfast.  
  
"So, Pippin, where are we going to do later this evening?"  
  
"How about…um…going to the Ivy Bush for some ale?"  
  
"Sounds good, although I haven't been there."  
  
"Oh it's great. Excellent beer. Hey, we'll even bring the gang along. How's that?"  
  
"Wonderful," Golly said but secretly she had hoped to go alone with Pippin but maybe some other time.  
  
"Then it's settled." Pippin ate a forkful of eggs. "Mmm…what do you think of Sam's cooking."  
  
"It's delicious. It's certainly the best I've ever had."  
  
"Yep, you can always count on Sam to give your taste buds a real treat."  
  
Golly smiled and enjoyed the rest of the morning with Pippin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok well… there's the 11th chapter. I'm working on the 12th but I don't think it'll get done until maybe Monday. Hopefully. 


	12. Happy Hour

A/N: Hullo, Friends! Ok, here's the um….*whispers* Pip, which chapter is this? [Pip: I think it's the 12th] Oh right. *to you* Here is the 12th chapter. This is gonna be my fave chapter. You'll see what I mean. I just had a whole can of Coke! Why did I inform of that I don't know. *long pause* Ok, on with the fic!!!  
  
  
  
Later that day Golly went back to Bag End to meet with Pippin, Sam, Frodo, and Merry. Merry wasn't all that eager to go anywhere but he still went. Sam hitched up a wagon for all of them to ride because the walk to the Ivy Bush would tire them a little bit. Finally they arrived to the inn. They entered and the sound of music exploded when the door was opened.  
  
"Hey, innkeeper! How 'bout 5 mugs o' beer for us? Thank you!" yelled Pippin over the ruckus of music and voices in the room.  
  
"Let's grab that table before someone else does," shouted Frodo. Sam, Golly, Pippin followed with Merry sulking behind them, depressed about the break-up with Andrea. They sat down and a couple of minutes passed when the innkeeper appeared with the mugs, about half a pint or so, filled with foamy ale. Everybody grabbed one happily and took a drink, except Merry.  
  
"Here's to…," started Sam. He couldn't think of anything to drink to. "Um…to…anyone want to suggest something?"  
  
"Here's to women I've ever met and tore my heart into pieces and left me to sink slowly into a black abyss," said Merry gloomily. He drank a very large portion from his mug. Everybody around the table stared at him as he wiped the foam on his face with his sleeve.  
  
"Oh….kay? That was a little too depressing, Merry. Would someone like to cheer us up a bit?" said Pippin.  
  
"Oh I have something," said Golly. She lifted her mug. "Here's to life, friends, happiness, and green eyes!"  
  
"Here, here!," they all shouted, except, of course, Merry who stared at the bottom of his empty mug.  
  
"Ah, and to good beer!" added Pippin. They all approved of this and took another long draught. Somewhere in the inn, a hobbit fell over in his chair with a loud thud, probably from winning a drinking contest. Laughter burst from every mouth in the room. Frodo and Pippin had tears in their eyes and Golly was holding her stomach for support. Sam almost choked on his ale. Merry…well, he wasn't interested.  
  
"Oh my," sighed Frodo, wiping away a tear. "That was funny. Aw, no more ale." He held his mug upside down to prove his point. "Pip, I think you know what I'm thinking. How about another round?"  
  
"Frodo…you're a good man. Innkeeper," said Pippin in a sing-song voice. " Another round, please? Why, Merry, cheer up! Tonight will be a beautiful night!" He nudged Merry in the ribs but Merry just glared ahead.  
  
"Merry, please cheer up. For me?" said Golly. Merry didn't say anything. He just grabbed another mug when the innkeeper came by again.  
  
"Ah, bless the Ivy and its ale," Sam said and he raised his mug to the innkeeper. "And to you, if you weren't here, we'd all be carried away and drink every last drop in the inn!" Everybody around the table laughed and clinked their mugs together. "To the Ivy Bush!," they all shouted and down went the ale.  
  
Golly let out a tiny burp and blushed. She thought this was highly unlady- like. Pippin let out a loud burp and everyone was holding on to someone's shoulder for support from laughing too much.  
  
Suddenly, in the corner of the room a loud shout was heard. "You cheater!!! You hid the cards in your sleeves!" Another loud voice erupted. " What are you going to do about it!" "I'll tell you what I'm going to do!" A fight broke out between the two and was slowly heading for the back door. Punches could be heard and obscene words were picked up between angry mumbling. Frodo let out a low whistle. Then Golly had an idea and was surprised for thinking of it.  
  
Since everybodys' attention was collected and at its highest peak, Golly jumped on top of the table with her mug glued to her hand.She took once sip and set it down. "H-hullo, fellow hobbits! How's everybody d-doing?!"  
  
A small crowd shouted back responses but none were too clear to understand. Some hobbits were highly amused with the quirky and slightly drunk lass and stopped whatever they were doing to look at her.  
  
Golly had a nervous grin on her face, happy that her plan was going well so far. "What am I doing up here?!" she asked herself. "Maybe it's the beer. I should come here more often!"  
  
Pippin had an encouraging grin on his face, looking up at Golly who looked down nervously at him. He gave her a thumbs-up sign. Golly sighed and hoped for the best. "T-today is the 7th day that me and my love, Pippin have been together. And to commemorate this day I will sing a song for him." Golly cleared her throat and began singing.  
  
"Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe  
  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
  
I love you too!  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly  
  
Dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Endlessly  
  
And I'll be holding you tight  
  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!"  
  
Applause roared throughout the room. Golly blushed wildly and jumped from the table as soon as she was done. An adrenaline rush went through her body and her head was swirling. Pippin jumped from his chair and embraced Golly. He himself was surprised that Golly sang in front of many people. She was always shy in front of crowds.  
  
"That was amazing! I didn't know you sang so beautifully!," exclaimed Pippin. He glanced around the room and saw one tough-looking hobbit wiping a tear away from his eye, clapping furiously. "Golly, I also have something to say. Sit down." Now it was Pippin's turn to make Golly fall in love with him all over again. Pippin hopped onto the table. He let out an ear- piercing whistle to get everyone's attention. "Good evening! And to the love of my life, and the prettiest lass in all Middle-earth I might add," Pippin winked at Golly, "this one goes out to her."  
  
"Hey where did we go,  
  
Days when the rains came  
  
Down in the hollow,  
  
Playin' a new game,  
  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
  
Skipping and a jumping  
  
In the misty morning fog with  
  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
  
My brown eyed girl,  
  
You my brown eyed girl.  
  
Whatever happened  
  
To Tuesday and so slow  
  
Going down the old mind  
  
With a transistor radio  
  
Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
  
Slipping and sliding  
  
All along the water fall, with you  
  
My brown eyed girl,  
  
You my brown eyed girl.  
  
Do you remember when we used to sing,  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da  
  
So hard to find my way,  
  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
  
I saw you just the other day,  
  
My how you have grown,  
  
Cast my memory back there, Lord  
  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout  
  
Making love in the green grass  
  
Behind the stadium with you  
  
My brown eyed girl  
  
You my brown eyed girl  
  
Do you remember when we used to sing  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da.  
  
The sound of clapping and cheers were overpowering in the tiny room. Some were left confused asking questions like, "What's a transistor radio?" but enjoyed the song very much. Pippin exaggerated his bows and hopped off the table. He looked at Golly. Her eyes were welling up with tears. She embraced Pippin and kissed him firmly. When the kiss ended, Pippin knelt before Golly. Golly's heart skipped a beat and felt dizzy, wondering if Pippin was going to do was she thought he was going to do. Frodo and Sam widened their eyes anxiously waiting to see what will happen. Even Merry perked up a bit.  
  
"Golly…," Pippin let out a deep breath, choosing the perfect words.  
  
"Get on with it!" someone shouted in the corner.  
  
Pippin smirked and reached into his jacket and pulled out a tiny box covered in velvet and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with the elvish words for "love" and "eternity". Golly held her breath. "Golly, would you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my goodness, yes!!!" She hugged Pippin, which made him fall to the floor. She kissed him firmly but passionately. Frodo, Sam, and Merry all whooped and hooted! The tiny inn once again broke out into cheers for the happy couple. Everybody ordered rounds of beer, celebrating the happy event. Pippin and Golly were in their own world on the floor, embracing and kissing each other, never wanting that evening to end.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is by far the BEST damn chapter I have EVER written!!! I gave myself butterflies in my stomach just writing this. But don't worry! This fic is not over! Not by a long shot. I think….i hope. Ok well I would really love to hear your reviews on this chapter! If I get more than 5, then I can guarantee you a happy ending. But less then 5…well…this could become an angst fic. Which I would not like. C'mon…the purple button is your friend.  
  
  
  
PS: the songs that I used were "Dreaming of You" by Selena and "Brown-eyed Girl" by Van Morrison 


	13. *sigh*

Ok guys. Here's the deal. The 12th chapter is the last chapter of THIS fic. I'm gonna write a sequel. It's sounds like a good idea. So keep an eye out for it. Ok. Say bye pip! *BYE EVERYONE! SEE YA LATER! (waves furiously)* 


End file.
